


What A Simple Invitation Can Mean

by T2Boy2



Series: Light And Love 2020 [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Light and Love 2020, invite her over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2
Summary: Elsa wants to invite a certain someone to her birthday party.....
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Light And Love 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051502
Kudos: 16





	What A Simple Invitation Can Mean

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted short! I wanted fluff!!! Here is fluff !!! Elsa deserves all the fluff!!!

13 years alone had been a hard price to pay but Elsa had willingly done so and would do it over and over again if it meant her sister was safe.  
Elsa's heart grew heavy as she thought of the dark room, the prison of her childhood, the air cold, deadly for anyone but herself.  
So much time she had lost there, gone forever.... but no more!  
She would not waste another second, would seize every opportunity she got to make a new experience, to feel, to life!  
Including this one.  
Yet it was a good thing that Honeymaren was close by, not far from the fire Elsa had sat and gathered her courage or the snow queen might have time enough to overthink, as she walked over to the young woman who sat and ate with her brother Ryder.  
As the most beautiful eyes Elsa had ever seen looked up at her she almost turned around again, but this was not the time for faint hearts.  
Without missing a beat she opened her mouth, proud that her voice sounded almost natural, given the circumstances.

„Evening Honeymaren. Ryder. I was just wondering if you would like to join me at my birthday party in Arendelle?“

_'There was this so hard?....... **YES!!!** '_

But to be honest- waiting for the answer was way worse!! It was agony and even though it took Honeymaren not even three seconds to answer it felt like a lifetime for Elsa.

„I would love to.“

Elsa's breath caught a little in her throat, her heart doing a mad jig in her chest that she almost missed Ryder's 'Sure'.  
The fifth spirit thanked them, restraining her elation at Honeymaren's answer, excusing herself. She had invited both siblings but she would be lying the young, strong woman with the kind smile did not hold a special place in her heart.  
It was not rare anymore for Elsa to be happy, but with Honeymaren it was a different kind of happiness, she never felt before but was almost sure of what it was the beginning of.

Her steps were swift, and soon she reached her goahti, quickly sitting down, already starting to write Anna.  
Yet she stopped in mid-sentence......a letter would not do! She had to plan the stay of the Nattura's herself, make it extra special!

She had weeks, months even, could plan everything within her power. It would be glorious!!!

„ARE YOU MAD???? I AM PLANNING YOUR BIRTHDAY! END OF DISCUSSION!!!“

Nokk jumped slightly as she heard the loud voice of Elsa's sister, shaking her head, slightly irritated. It had been so nice to make the Arendellians laugh, splashing the children with water on this sunny day.

„But Anna!“

There they were, Anna all but shoving her big sister to the water spirit.

„No buts! I do the planning. Have faith. Your friends will love it. No of you go and play in your forest.“

The face of her fellow spirit looked like she was in utter pain, all but she was to give up some control and Nook rolled her eyes, pushing out the air through her nostrils.  
This was so below a spirit of the black sea!

Late summer passed, making room for autumn, still warm at the early days, but growing crisp around the edges. Not that the cold ever bothered Elsa but the way Honeymaren would keep her company outside in the cold when Elsa had to attend to her spirit duties long after the sun had set, made her heart swell in the most pleasant way.

Then winter came and even though the snow lay thick, and still, Honeymaren accompanied her whenever she could, even though she sometimes sunk knee deep into the white coat nature had given the forest. Whenever she helped the other out of her predicament, holding a gloved hand and pulling with all her might, even though she could easily let her magic do the trick, Elsa was sure that Honeymare's cheeks did not turn red from the cold alone. 

Elsa's birthday came and Anna had outdone herself, the snow queen must admit. The day had been a good mix of things Elsa enjoyed and things the Natura's found interesting. It was a bliss that in Honeymaren's case the two things seemed to overlap quite a lot, and if it was coincidence or planned by her sister, she found herself alone with the young woman on more than one occasion, talking, deepening their bond, that already had been growing for weeks now, even more.

At the end of the day, as she sat among her family, Elsa thought that 13 bitter years, 13 lonely birthdays were indeed a high price to pay, yet would she endure it all again, if it meant ending up right here, in this place, in this moment, surrounded by love.


End file.
